Bet
by shinigamivc
Summary: On the first night of Carnevale, Ezio and Rosa make a bet that can only end badly... or so they think. EzioXRosa
1. Prologue

My first Assassin's Creed fic! Since I literally ran out of things to do in my AC2 games and have to wait until November (ahhH!) to play the next game, naturally I've moved to writing fanfiction for it. Haha.

I love Ezio and Rosa as a pairing. Their playful flirting is soo cute and if you watch the scenes, you can definitely feel the chemistry. (well, at least I can) AND, Rosa doesn't yell at you (much) when you first meet her if you play well, so if anyone says she's annoying because all she does is bitch when you help her when she's got the arrow in her leg, it's because you suck at playing. (Lol, my first playthrough, she yelled at me quite a bit. Second playthrough.. barely yelled at all)

In this, I tried to capture both sides of Ezio's personality, because he is the cocky player, but he's also the guy who gathers feathers for his mother, defends his sister's honor, and sits on a bench on his birthday, depressed. I tried to capture this side too… tell me what you think?

**OMG DISCLAIMER:** Assassin's Creed and all of its characters belong to Ubisoft and I make no claims to ownership of them. I make no financial gains off of this story and have written it purely for entertainment.

ANYWAY, on to the story…

_On the first night of Carnevale, Ezio and Rosa make a bet that can only end badly... or so they think._

_Bet_

By Lore-chan (shinigamivc)

No one ever doubted that Ezio and Rosa shared a lot of chemistry. Whenever they were together, there was always a lot of flirting between them, and often touching and kissing even in public.

From the outside, it seemed to play out like an elaborate game of cat and mouse. Ezio was the cat, spotting his newest prize and playing with it, like he had with so many before, wearing that same devilish smirk. He was the womanizer, looking for his next conquest, enjoying the chase nearly as much as he planned to enjoy his prize. Then there was Rosa, the mouse; far more clever and independent than any of his previous catches, but still tempted by his gorgeous face and flirtatious personality, she managed to stay a step ahead of her predator, but kept close like a moth to a flame.

Of course, this was only from the viewpoint of an outsider: someone who did not know either of them for anything more than their reputations. This interpretation was, in fact, quite far from the truth. It was true that Ezio did enjoy the company of many women and that Rosa was tempted in by his charms, though she refused to be one of many conquests, but this was where the comparisons stopped.

And there was so much more between them.

When they were together, Ezio thought of no one else. He only had eyes for her, rarely glancing at any woman passing by or the courtesans as they danced - tempting men to give in to their desires. Her body interested him more than most: clad in men's clothing, but still as curved and beautiful as any he had ever laid eyes on. He was certainly drawn to her body, but this was not what set Rosa apart from all the other women he wanted and who wanted him. What he really loved about Rosa was her fire. She was so unlike the other women he knew. She did not just fall at his feet or into his bed; instead she met his advances with her own playful behavior. She was different. She was a challenge: she was his match.

For Rosa, it was much of the same. At first, she saw Ezio as just another womanizing pretty boy with a large purse. She did give him credit as a decent assassin, but when it came to women, her first impression of him was that of just another nobleman with deep pockets and no real respect. Then, she got to know him. She learned quickly that while he did more than enjoy the pleasures of the flesh, he was also respectful and loyal to the people he cared about and fiercely protective of the women he loved. Once she got to know him well enough, it was obvious to her that though Ezio could not resist the euphoria that sex provided, when it came to whom to give his heart to, he was extremely faithful.

Upon this realization, she decided she would let him win his prize, but only if she stole his heart first. If he loved her and only her, she would let him have her in his bed and accept being one of many. After all, she was not a naive young noblewoman who believed it fairytales. She knew men's desires; she knew from watching the courtesans that there was a difference between lust and love, a difference between making love and fucking. Even marriages were formed for social benefits. Ezio might bed many women, but if he loved her, she would have more than most married women could dream of.

It was when he started to come to her room every night upon finishing his tasks that she knew she had him. Instead of finding a common whore to spend his nights with – someone he could fuck as many times as he pleased and not ever have to deal with again – he would come to her side, just to lie in her bed and talk with her. She did reward his visits with kisses and let him touch her body as the visits became more frequent. She even would playfully grind her hips against his, her hands all over his body, but she would always stop them just short of having sex. Surprisingly, beyond his dramatic outbursts about how her teasing wounded his ego, he did not push her to give him what he wanted and he did not go elsewhere for it. She was sure that by now he was well aware of her testing him and willing to play along until the end.

And so came the night in question. This was the night she would let him claim his prize, for she was sure she had gotten hers. However, this would also become the night of the bet: the night that began all the chaos and changed everything.

oooooooooooo

So that's the prologue. There's 3 more chapters after this one, all of which are quite a bit longer than this one. I've pretty much finished this story entirely and have just been editing and adding to it here and there. Oh, and for those who are wondering, yes, there's a sex scene. It's in the last chapter.

R&R please! I haven't decided how fast I'm gonna put this story out yet. Maybe every other day.. It's written, so it'll be quickly. Hope you liked the first part!


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, so lucky for the people that are bad at waiting for new chapters to be released: I also lack patience and since the story is done and edited and such, I'm posting a chapter a night. So tonight and the next two nights around 8-10pm EST, you'll get a new chapter of this. The chapter I post Thursday will be the last chapter. Keep me updated on how you feel about the story! I appreciate the feedback!

Here is chapter 1 (since the last bit was the prologue). Hope you like it. The lack of EzioRosa stories is sad. Hoping the fans enjoy this one and maybe are inspired to write more? Haha. Anyway, hope you like it! This chapter is T rated. The last chapter is the reason for the M rating.

And there's a bit of Italian here or there in this story, courtesy of high school Italian and google translator. Sorry if there are some mistakes, it's been 3 years since my last Italian class. Most of it is obvious and it you're not exactly sure, it doesn't ruin the story, but I'll leave the translations at the bottom for the stuff that's not common(aka thank you, yes, good).

Anyway, read. Enjoy. Review. =)

**BlahDisclaimerBlah:** Assassin's Creed and all of its characters belong to Ubisoft and I make no claims to ownership of them. I make no financial gains off of this story and have written it purely for entertainment.

ooooooooooooooo

Rosa could not sit still, pacing back and forth across the floor in front of her bed. She could not help it; this night had been long anticipated in her mind and now her body surged with a mixture of excitement and anxiousness. At this point, she was now thoroughly in love with the young Florentine assassin. After so many nights of talking until they fell asleep, the soft kisses he gave her when he thought she was already slumbering, and the intense looks he had when their eyes met, how could she not?

Ezio was handsome, charming, and truly amazing; the more time she spent with him and the more she learned about him, the more she liked. At first, she resisted her own feelings, but the more affectionate he became, the less she resisted. This was more than the night that she would let him have her. Tonight was the night she would finally put her heart on the line. Either way, she would learn how he really felt, for better or worse. That was, if he ever showed up…

It was already after midnight and the first night of Carnevale. Maybe he had grown tired of waiting. She sighed, "Maybe he isn't coming…"

"Were you expecting someone else?" Rosa gasped softly, turning toward her window. There he was, clad in black, kneeling on the window ledge for a moment before climbing into her bedroom. His hood was still up but she could see the smirk on his face. _Damn assassin. He's too quiet._ She cursed herself for speaking her thoughts aloud and looked him over. He pulled his hood down, revealing his handsome face. His hair was wet from sweat and stuck to his forehead in some places; it was not hot outside, so Rosa could only conclude that his job had given him quite a workout – more than usual, anyway. Still, the smile on his face even reached his eyes as he crossed the room toward her. She stepped forward and into his embrace, hugging him tightly and pressing her head into his shoulder. He smelled of sweat and iron, just how an assassin should smell; there was something very intoxicating about it.

He pulled back and her heart sunk a bit in her chest only pound wildly as he kissed her a moment later. She felt her abdomen tense painfully as his hands ran down her back and his tongue pushed past her lips. Leaning deeper into the kiss, she ran her fingers over his neck to his chest. Just as she moved for the buckle that held his cape in place, he pulled away. She must have made a weird face as he did, because she saw him flash a satisfied smirk. _Damn assassin._ She stepped back and sat at the foot of her bed, staring up at him. She gave him a look of annoyance and crossed her arms. Ezio sighed softly and brushed his hair away from his forehead. "Mi dispiace, I had a… party to attend."

_An assassination contract._ She felt a wave of relief wash over her. His job was what kept him, nothing else.

"Well, you're here now." She said, and then bit her lip, hearing how strange she sounded. Ezio did not seem to notice.

"Mia bella, we should go out tonight. It's Carnevale, after all." He held out his hand toward her, placing an ornate silver mask in her hands. "I even got you a mask. Bello, isn't it? The merchant said it was the best he had in stock."

She turned the mask over in her hands, running her fingers over its detailing. She admired the green lace and ribbon that complimented its silver patterning. It truly was beautiful. She wondered if he noticed how the green color matched her eyes. Looking up at him then down at the mask, she found herself unsure of how to respond. Her original plan involved undressing him and herself, and pinning him down until he confessed his love for her, but he seemed to have put a lot of thought into this night out at Carnevale. On the other hand, she never particularly enjoyed spending time with the average citizens of Venice – unless it was to pickpocket them, of course – but she also knew that if Ezio was with her, the night could not possibly be boring. Then there was the part of her that really just wanted to fuck him. Rosa winkled her nose. "I don't have anything to wear to Carnevale…"

To this comment, Ezio grinned and walked back toward the window. Rosa followed out of curiosity. He seemed really excited about something. Reaching out, he grabbed a package off the ledge and handed it to her. It was long but thin – a fairly awkward shape – and looked well made for something so simple. Rosa gave him a suspicious look, but he continued to wear his satisfied smirk, clearly pleased with himself. "It isn't easy scaling a wall with a box, you know."

"For you, maybe." Rosa commented, taking the box and pulling off the lid. Inside was a green dress with silver lace and stitching. Her eyes widened and she pulled the dress out of the box, leaving it on her bed. If the mask was expensive, this dress certainly must of cost a fortune.

"Where's my thank you, amore?" He said, pouting playfully as she held up the dress to look it over. It was definitely made of Chinese silk and even looked to be just her size. She rolled her eyes, but put the dress down on her bed and turned to face him.

"Bastardo, no one asked you to buy something like this." She feinted annoyance. It was true that even several months earlier, she really would have been offended that he bought her such things. She did not like receiving lavish gifts from a man when she could provide for herself perfectly fine – except for sweets of course, which were always appreciated. She did not need a man to take care of her and she was not a girl who enjoyed playing dress up. However, she knew these gifts were a sign of Ezio's affections and she was glad to receive them. Rosa stepped toward him after a moment and pressed her body flush against his, kissing him passionately. After a while, she pulled away and bit his lower lip gently. "Don't do it again."

"Noted." He said, and pressed his lips back against hers. He brought one hand to her back and pressed the other against her breast. She smiled against his lips; clearly her kiss had caused his mind to change gears and his hands were not her biggest clue. She pulled away from his kiss, "Put away your dagger, tesoro. _You_ wanted to go out tonight, remember?"

"My _sword_ needs a sheath, amore." Ezio's voice deepened as he squeezed her breast and slid his other hand down to her butt. The intensity in his eyes brought a blush to her face and she unintentionally pressed herself harder against him before snapping back to her senses and stepping away. His eyes tightened a bit as she did and he let out a frustrated sigh. "Now, now. I can't waste such a beautiful dress."

"Carnevale isn't just one night!" He said, and went to pull her back into his arms, but she twisted away from him. "Oh mio bello, it is the first night! We must celebrate! There will be plenty of time to play later."

"Fanculo tutto, alright!" He said, balling his hand into a fist and lightly punching her wall. She turned and smiled at him, grabbing her dress off the bed and holding it to her chest. "Now, out! I have to change."

"Tentatrice." He mumbled as he walked past her to the door. She followed him, pressing her hand against his back as he passed through the doorway. As she shut the door, she flashed a smirk. "Pussy."

Rosa sighed and walked back to her bed. This night was proving more complicated than her original intent. Still, she was more than happy to play their little game of cat and mouse for a little longer. Rosa would be lying if she said she did not enjoy it. Stripping off her clothes, she held up the dress again, admiring it. With Ezio gone, she could really appreciate the dress for what it was. All of its fabrics were imported, every stitch sown by a master seamstress. It was a piece of art. Her heart jumped awkwardly in her chest; Ezio had picked this piece of art out for her. Even a common thief could appreciate this kind of gift. She held the dress against her body for a moment and glanced back at her door. _Ezio._

After dressing herself and playing with her hair a bit, Rosa returned to the door. She opened it slowly to find him leaning against the wall across from her room, staring off into space. She took a moment to take in the blank look in his eyes before clearing her throat loudly to snap him out of his daze. "Wake up, idiota!"

Ezio's whole body jerked as she broke his trance. It took a moment for his eyes to settle on her, but as they did, his mouth dropped open and eyes widened. Rosa flashed him a satisfied grin, and spun around once in the doorway. The dress fit her perfectly – she wondered if picking out dresses was an odd talent of Ezio's – hugging her body in all the right places. It had a wide neckline, exposing her shoulder blades and just a bit of cleavage, and went all the way to the floor, brushing the ground lightly. Ezio smiled at her, pushing himself off the wall. "I didn't think you could clean up that nice."

"Vaffanculo!" Her smile turned to an annoyed frown and she wrinkled her nose. It wasn't exactly the reaction she was hoping for. He could have thrown her a bone at least, considering she had even spun around for him. Ezio smiled, stepping forward and placing his hands on both of her shoulders. "You look beautiful, tesoro."

"Bene." She said, looking him in the eyes with a stern expression on her face. She then sighed softly and took his hands off her shoulders, turning around to reveal a lace up back that was still loose. "Help me with this?"

"Of course, _bella_." He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver involuntarily. What was it about him that made her melt? Rosa certainly did not see herself as someone who would ever get swept off her feet by a man - and there had been many young thieves who had tried - but there was something about Ezio that made her heart pound and her mouth water over the smallest things. She sucked in her stomach as Ezio pulled the laces on the back of her dress, tying them into a neat bow at her lower back. She wondered if he knew just how strong his effect on women was.

"Turn around." He ordered and she complied without much thought. Again, her eyes met his; he had a contented look on his face, a slight smile tugging at his lips as he gazed upon her. "What?"

"…I can see right down your dress." His smile widened a bit and he brought his arms around her back. Rosa looked up at him questioningly – that certainly was not why he was wearing his previous expression – but she did not push him and instead brought a smirk to her lips. "Look all you like, pervertito"

"Grazie." He said, holding her closer. She reached her arms up around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He gladly complied, pushing his tongue past her lips. They kissed for a while, Ezio's hands floating down to her butt and Rosa's moving to his chest. She felt him pull at the skirt of her dress, lifting it from the floor, and pulled away from him, slipping out of his arms with some effort. His body slumped a bit and she glanced down at his pants, seeing an obvious bulge forming. He shifted, obviously uncomfortable. "If you keep on doing that, we'll never get out, cara."

"Then let's go now." She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back into her room. He tried to pull her back into his arms, but she slapped his hands away. "Non toccare, Ezio. Not yet."

"Per l'amor di dio…" He groaned as she grabbed her shoes and the mask off her bed, and then walked past him again and out her door. The look on his face was priceless; clearly, he was regretting suggesting that they go out. Rosa, on the other hand, was enjoying every minute of his pain.

He caught up with her and they left the palazzo. Despite the late hour, the city of Venice was alive. Everywhere, there were music and lights, people dancing and running about. Though Rosa had lived in this city her entire life, she'd never seen Carnevale from this point of view, only from the shadows looking for the biggest purse. Now, with Ezio walking beside her, wearing a mask of his own, she got to experience it first hand. She watched a young couple run passed, laughing as the young man reached for the girl's waist, finally catching her and pulling her in for a kiss. Others looked on with varied responses from amusement to disgust as the couple carried on in their own little world. Rosa smiled at the sight and reached for Ezio's arm with one hand, using the other to hold up the bottom of her dress. He glanced at her for a moment, surprised but content to have her on his arm.

After walking for a while, they finally settled down in a square in the San Marco district. The square was well crowded with people despite the late hour, and the sound of music and laughter echoed throughout the district. Ezio pulled her close suddenly and she hit his chest with a surprised gasp. She pulled away a moment later, glaring up at him only to find him holding a hand out for her with a smirk on his face. His other hand rested on her back, just above her waist. He wanted her to dance with him. Rosa wrinkled her nose at him. "I don't dance."

"Nonsense, cara. Just follow my lead." He said, and she reluctantly placed her hand in his, settling her other hand on his shoulder. He moved forward suddenly and she found herself tripping over his feet. He ignored her struggling though, and continued with the movements as she stumbled along with him. Some passing noblewomen giggled at her efforts and she looked up at him and mumbled. "Ti odio."

"Be nice, bella." He replied, though his eyes were not on her. Instead, she watched as he stared after the noblewomen until they disappeared in the crowd, still giggling away. With a huff, she shoved him away from her and walked away. He followed closely behind her, trying to grab her arm only to have her dodge him as she moved further into the crowd. It was not long before he caught her, though; it was hard to get away with so many people in her path and a long dress to deal with. She spun around quickly and he caught her other wrist before she could smack him. Still, she stared at him defiantly. If there was one thing she _really _hated, it was being made to look like a fool – after losing, of course – and he had done just that then had the nerve to check out the same girls who were just snickering at her. She could not wait to hear his excuse! He stared back at her with intense hazel eyes and she could not help be taken back by how handsome he was, even with his mask. "Relax, bella mia."

Normally, she would have made a scene, smashing his toes with her heels and yelling about him being a pervert, but there was something about the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes that calmed her down. He was too damn charming. She glared at him, but settled down and stepped toward him. "No more dancing."

"Then how about some wine, tesero?" He said, now leading her through the crowd to an outdoor bar. She sighed, following with only a little resistance. _Assassin bastard._ She hated how he strutted around charming his way out of trouble, but all the same, she did not want to fight with him. She always preferred their playful, though occasionally competitive, banter. She hurried her pace, standing next to him as they reached the bartender. "Some vino would be wonderful, il mio diavolletto."

He smiled down at her for a moment, clearly pleased with her change in moods. After, he turned to the bartender – a fat middle-aged man who was staring blatantly at Rosa's chest – and cleared his throat. The man grunted an acknowledgement but made no move to interact with Ezio, only continued staring at Rosa as if no one could see where he gaze was falling. Rosa made of fist of her hand, ready to punch him square in the jaw, but Ezio reacted faster, grabbing his coin purse from his waist and shaking it lightly. The sound of money easily broke the man's daze and he looked happily at the young assassin. "How can I help you, signore?"

"_If_ you are through staring at _my_ woman's chest, I'd like two glass of your finest vino." The man looked at him with dumbfounded expression on his face, as if he was surprised that they had noticed his staring. Ezio slid his hand around her waist and pulled her close, as if to make his annoyance known. The bartender looked up at the height of the young man in front of him and stood straight up, staggering as he spoke. "Wine, c-coming up, sir!"

"Maiale." Rosa mumbled, feeling Ezio's lips against her hair as she crossed her arms and pouted her lips. The man looked at all the wines before grabbing a bottle off the top self and holding it out for him to see. Rosa knew very little about wine aside from the feeling it gave her when she had too much or the way it made men act. Ezio apparently knew more, as he looked at the bottle and shook his head. "Something from Firenze is preferable."

"Yes, signore." The man still cowered under Ezio's gaze as he put the bottle back and paused a moment before grabbing another and showing it to him. Her escort read the label on the bottle and nodded his head. This caused the bartender to hurry off and pour two glasses. As he placed them on the table in front of them, Ezio dropped a handful of florins on the bar. "This should cover it."

"Yes, signore. Thank you, signore." The man bowed behind the bar and went to tend to his other customers. Ezio reached for his glass and Rosa followed suit, watching him as he swished the glass's contents before sipping a bit. Rosa looked down at the glass, taking a sniff of the wine's aroma before taking a big swig of its contents. "Mmmm."

"You like it, bella?" He said as she moved to sit on one of the old wooden stools at the bar. He leaned against the bar next to her, wearing a sly smirk. She glanced up at him and

nodded her head, smiling. He took another sip and spoke in that deep voice she loved so much. "Florentine wine is the best, especially when it comes from the vineyards outside Toscana."

"As expected from a Florentine." She smirked up at him, already knowing his feelings toward her beloved city and, more specifically, its smell. He only laughed at her comment and took another drink. She went back to sipping her wine, watching the crowd of people before them. There was no other party like Carnevale. The whole city was alive with the sounds or music and laughter, and movement of people and lights. She was proud to call Venezia her home. She held her glass in both of her hands and smiled slightly. "I know you love this city. You should just admit it, _tesoro._"

"There are some things I like…" He said and she could hear the desire in his voice. She turned her head to look at him, but he was staring off into the crowd. Following his line of sight, she tightened her eyes; off in the crowd was a group of prostitutes, swaying their hips suggestively as they danced in their short skirts and low-cut tops. Rosa gritted her teeth, but cooled her temper. Instead of hitting him, as she wanted to, she leaned back against the bar and made an offhanded comment. "Why did you even bother asking me out when you all do is stare at whores?"

"Ah, but where is the challenge in that?" Ezio gave her a sideways glance. She growled softly and went to jab him in the ribs with her elbow, but missed as he moved away and took a seat on the stool next to hers. "As if you have ever been with a woman who was a challenge. You just find the ones most eager to jump into bed with you. _I_ am too much challenge for you."

"_No_ woman is too much of a challenge for me, bella donna." He smirked at her and she glared back in response. She hated his sly, cocky smirk that told her he thought he was the sexiest man alive. So what if he was incredibly charming and handsome? When he acted so cocky, she couldn't help but challenge him. "Up for a bet then, _bastardo arrogante_?"

oooooooooooo

Oooo, the bet! Lol, I realize it's sort of an odd place to stop the chapter. Don't worry. You'll get to read more very soon. R&R please! How else will I know if anyone is even reading this?

_Mi Dispiace_- I'm sorry

_Bella/Bello_- beautiful (the o/a is decided by the word/thing/person it's describing)

_Mia Bella/Bella Mia_- My beautiful/beauty

_Amore_- Love

_Fanculo Tutto_- Fuck it all

_Tentatrice_- Temptress

_Vaffanculo_- Fuck Off

_Tesoro_- Teasure/Darling/Dear

_Cara_- dear

_Non toccare_- literally means 'not to touch' but more like 'no touching' in this case.

_Per l'amor di dio_- For the love of God

_Ti odio_- I hate you (Ti is you and odio is I hate. The 'you' part comes first)

_Vino_- wine

_Il mio diavolletto_- My little devil

_Maiale_- pig

_Bella donna_- Beautiful woman

_Bastardo arrogante- _Arrogant Bastard


	3. Chapter 2

And chapter 2, for you! The bet! Haha. I love writing this kind of Ezio and Rosa interaction. It's fun. Hope you like it! Not too much else to say. The first italicized bit is just a refresher from last chapter. Like last time, translations are at the end, but it's not entirely important you know exactly what it means, as long as you have the gist of it.

**LALADISCLAIMERLA: **Assassin's Creed and all of its characters belong to Ubisoft and I make no claims to ownership of them. I make no financial gains off of this story and have written it purely for entertainment.

ooooooooooooo

_She went back to sipping her wine, watching the crowd of people before them. There was no other party like Carnevale. The whole city was alive with the sounds or music and laughter, and movement of people and lights. She was proud to call Venezia her home. She held her glass in both of her hands and smiled slightly. "I know you love this city. You should just admit it, tesoro."_

"_There are some things I like…" He said and she could hear the desire in his voice. She turned her head to look at him, but he was staring off into the crowd. Following his line of sight, she tightened her eyes; off in the crowd was a group of prostitutes, swaying their hips suggestively as they danced in their short skirts and low-cut tops. Rosa gritted her teeth, but cooled her temper. Instead of hitting him, as she wanted to, she leaned back against the bar and made an offhanded comment. "Why did you even bother asking me out when you all do is stare at whores?"_

"_Ah, but where is the challenge in that?" Ezio gave her a sideways glance. She growled softly and went to jab him in the ribs with her elbow, but missed as he moved away and took a seat on the stool next to hers. "As if you have ever been with a woman who was a challenge. You just find the ones most eager to jump into bed with you. I am too much challenge for you."_

"_No woman is too much of a challenge for me, bella donna." He smirked at her and she glared back in response. She hated his sly, cocky smirk that told her he thought he was the sexiest man alive. So what if he was incredibly charming and handsome? When he acted so cocky, she couldn't help but challenge him. "Up for a bet then, bastardo arrogante?"_

_oooooooooo_

"Always, mia bella rosa." He turned in his stool to face her, his chin tilted up with confidence. Their bets were always the same: Ezio would declare himself the best at something – the best climber, fighter, pickpocket, etc. – and Rosa would not be able to help herself. Though he often won, there had been plenty challenges that ended with her as the victor. To her, this challenge was particularly important: she could not _stand_ Ezio's constant flirting and staring at other women and if she won, it would definitely knock him down a peg or two. She stood up from her stool and brought her arms around his neck. Because he was sitting, their faces were at the same height. She leaned in close and met his gaze, wearing a devious grin. She saw as he glanced down, enjoying his view of her chest, before returning stare to her face. He raised an eyebrow - his mask shifting slightly on his face - smirking as well. "We each pursue one of the partygoers. Whoever can capture their prey first is the winner."

"Va bene." Ezio leaned in closer, less than an inch from her lips. For a second, she thought he would kiss her, but he pulled away soon after to review the crowd. She placed a hand under his chin and turned his head back to look at her. "Patience, bello. I choose."

"_We_ choose for each other, bella." He said, bringing his hand up to touch her nose. She swatted his hand away. "Fair enough."

"Then answer me this, tesoro. How do we _win_?" Ezio grabbed the hand she used to swat his away and pulled her closer. Now, she leaned over him in the stool, their faces – and lips – were within inches of each other. Her hips pressed against the stool in between his knees. He moved his hands to her waist, holding her in place. Staring into his gorgeous eyes, she found herself at a loss for words. He smirked at her, an evil glint in his eyes. "We could always take them_ home_ with us."

"Puttana." Rosa groaned and smacked him lightly in the forehead. He did not seem to mind because he continued to hold her close, though he knew better than to continue the discussion. After a moment, the smile returned to Rosa's lips. "How about a kiss?"

"Any time, amore." Ezio leaned it to kiss her, but she turned her head and his lips met her cheek. She laughed softly as he pulled away and pouted like a child. "I'm talking about our bet, idiota!"

"Just a kiss? How boring…" He mumbled, looking into her eyes with a soft frown on his lips. She gritted her teeth as he spoke, but smiled slyly as he finished. She moved one hand off his neck and slid it onto his cheek. "Let me be more specific…"

She saw the corners of his lips lift as she leaned into him. Their lips met, starting as a soft caress. She pulled back slightly and he parted his lips, following her mouth with his. She paused a moment to smirk at his reaction, then leaned back into him, running her tongue along his parted lips before his tongue came to meet hers. Their mouths fought for dominance as her hands slid over his shoulders, moving even closer so that he had to tilt his head back to kiss her. His hands moved down her hips as he tried to pull her onto his lap – an impossible task with her skirt in the way. He frowned against her lips as he figured this out, then moved himself forward in the stool and pressed her hips against his. As he moaned softly against her lips, she pulled back with some effort – he wasn't willing to let her go so easily – and grinned at him. He frowned and mumbled something to himself that she could not quite catch. "Not so boring, sì?"

"Yes, bella." He said, standing up and catching her arm. Rosa glanced at the crowd of onlookers, some grimacing at their public display of affection while others watched with perverted smiles. Ezio did not seem to notice as he tried to pull her close again, but she dodged him and moved back to her seat, grabbing her wine glass once more and finishing its contents. "No, Ezio. Remember our bet?"

"Alright, then. Let's begin." He said, glancing at the party as the crowd before them began to disperse. Rosa held up her index finger in front of his face. "Patience, darling. There are some rules."

"You know how I feel about rules, cara." He said, flashing her a devilish grin. She rolled her eyes at him. "You must not be the one to begin the kiss and cannot touch them anywhere inappropriate."

"Inappropriate?" He questioned, and placed his hand on her thigh, sliding it upward slowly. She grabbed his hand and then the assassin's "A" on his belt, pulling him closer. "Yes… inappropriate."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, tesoro." He said, moving his other hand over her shoulder and down the front of her blouse. She looked up at him slyly and he moved both his hands after a moment, placing them on either side of her face. He placed a kiss against her forehead. "Not to anyone but you, anyway."

"Oh, _never_." She said, readjusting her mask as he pulled away. She then reached up and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back down to kiss his cheek. He gave her a satisfied smile and moved back to his seat, observing the crowd. Rosa, on the other hand, already had her choice. "Do you see the girl in the red dress, she's dancing with the man in the maroon suit."

"I do." Ezio said, seeing the girl being spun around by the man in the dark red suit on the far side of the palazzo. She had long, black, curly hair that flowed around her shoulders. Though she was fairly far away, he could see the high arch of her dark eyebrows and the elegant point of her nose. She wore a thin mask that only covered the area directly around her eyes; it was as brightly colored as her dress and accented with bits of gold. She was a very pretty girl, he noticed, half expecting Rosa to choose someone plain looking. "But she's already with someone, bella."

"Has that ever stopped you before, assassino?" She said, looking up at him and smiling slightly. He returned her look with a subtle smirk. "Of course not. Now, someone for you…"

"If you say the bartender, I'll-" She began, but Ezio shut her up, putting his finger to her lips and shaking his head. He definitely did not want to hear what she would do to him. She watched as he turned his gaze to the crowd, scanning as if his choice was extremely important. Finally, his eyes settled on a man standing at the far end of the bar. He pointed him out to Rosa wordlessly. The man was leaning against a pole, sipping white wine and watching the people dance. He had a slight smile on his lips and hair that hung around his eyes. He was one of the few people who did not wear a mask and Rosa could see that he was rather handsome. She stood up in her seat. "Alright, Ezio. Let's begin."

"Hold it, cara." Ezio grabbed her arm, pulling her in close to him. She pressed her hand against his shoulder so that she did not fall forward into his lap. He leaned up toward her, coming within inches of her face. "What do I get when_ I_ win?"

"Whatever you want, bello. It's not like I have anything to worry about." She said, narrowing her eyes at him. His lips curled up into a crooked smile; the right side, which had a faint scar across his upper and lower lips, lifted just higher than the left. She found herself biting her bottom lip as he leaned in closer. "You know what I want, bella."

"Fine then, slut." She said, feeling the heat rise to her face and her stomach twist almost painfully. He only laughed at her response and put his hand on her hip. She took a deep breath, staring into his eyes and trying to keep her expression calm. Ezio, on the other hand, made no effort to quell his amusement and smiled openly at her. "And what do you want, _sweetheart_?"

"Your face when I win will be prize enough." She replied, suppressing the feeling of lust that stirred within her. Regaining her composure, she leaned in toward him a bit and added on another wish. "And you have to give up your whores. Don't think I won't know, assassin, nothing is secret in the underbelly of this city."

Ezio's face tensed slightly as she continued speaking. His lips turned down for a moment, but there was something in his expression that told her he was more than just unwilling to lose the use of Venice's prostitutes. She could not quite pinpoint the look but it seemed that he upset that she would say such a thing. Before she could decipher more, his expression reverted back to a devious smile. "Then it's a deal. After you, bella."

"Grazie." Rosa smiled sweetly at him as he released her. As she strolled over to her target, she glanced back at Ezio to see him still sitting at the bar, watching her. She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed, finally getting up and heading toward the girl Rosa had picked for him. She was now standing by herself, a slight pout on her lips as the man she had been dancing with spoke with a few other men. Ezio grinned; this was going to be too easy. He glanced back at Rosa one more time, watching her talk to the man at the bar, pushing a bit of hair behind her ear. The man smiled softly at her and held out his hand. She smiled back at him as she took it and Ezio felt his chest tighten with jealously. He turned away as they moved out into the crowd and began to dance – though he could hardly call it dancing as they only moved from side to side, unlike the complicated dance he had tried to get Rosa to do earlier. He would win their bet, and more importantly, that man would _not _get to kiss _his_ little thief. He moved in front of the beautiful girl in the red dress, showing off his most charming smile. "Ciao, bella. Mi dispiace for bothering you, but I just couldn't let a woman as beautiful as yourself stand here all alone."

"My, my. Aren't you sweet." The girl smiled, giggling softly. Ezio moved a bit closer to her, holding out his hand. "Let me buy you a drink?"

"Of course, signore. It would be my pleasure." As he led her away from her date, he found himself grinning. This was going to be _too_ easy. He glanced around for a sight of Rosa, catching just a glimpse of green and silver in the crowd. Satisfied for the moment, he turned his attention back to his prey. Dropping some money on the bar and giving the bar tender a nod, he got two new glasses of wine and gave one to the girl. She took the glass from him and smiled flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes at him. He smiled at her, _way too easy_.

Rosa laughed at her partner's joke, though she barely heard what he said. She was too busy watching Ezio talk to the girl at the bar. The man she danced seemed to notice her distraction and turned them around so that she could no longer get a glimpse of her assassin. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Something on your mind?"

"Oh nothing, bello. I'm just shocked someone as handsome as yourself doesn't have a woman on his arm." She laid on the charm thickly, still only half paying attention to him. She was far more interested in how far along Ezio was with the girl she had paired him with. She had not expected the girl to follow him so quickly when she already had a date. _Damn assassin. He's too charming._ Suddenly, she found the man pulling her in closer and she returned her attention to him. She just needed to get her kiss first. This man was obviously attracted to her; it would not be too hard. "I've just never met a woman who has peaked my interest… until now, that is."

"Oh?" She batted her eyelashes, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. This guy was so cheesy. Did he really think a line like that worked on women? Rosa held back a laugh; maybe it did work on other women, but certainly not on her. He smiled down at her, seeming to buy her feigned interest. He brushed a bit of hair behind her ear and she smiled at him while biting the inside of her lip. "Of course, bella. You are a very lovely woman."

"Grazie. You are such a sweetheart." She said in her sweetest voice. He spun them around again and she got another glimpse of Ezio. He was brushing his fingers through the woman's hair, twisting her curls between his thumb and forefinger. The girl was clearly in a complete daze as he charmed her. Biting her lip, she moved closer to the man she was dancing with, so obsessed with winning their bet that she hardly noticed as they danced further away from the middle of the crowd. Suddenly, she felt his hand on her hip and gritted her teeth. The man's eyebrows knitted together as he stared down at her. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rosa snapped, feeling his hand move down to her thigh. She tried pushed him away a bit, but the man held on to her as they moved further out of the crowd and into the darkness of a nearby alley. The man flashed a devilish smile and she felt her heart pound frantically in her chest. "Don't worry. When I'm done with you, you'll have forgotten all about him."

"Let me go, bastardo!" She demanded, pushing against his chest. He moved her into the alley and pressed her back against a wall. One of his hands slid up her inner thigh, while his other hand found her breasts. "Not a chance, _cara._"

"Figlio di puttana! You'll regret this!" Rosa was screaming now, fighting against him. She kicked and punched violently, but could not get a good strike on him with his body pressed so closely to hers. Panic rose up in her chest and her eyes widened. As hard as she tried, she could not get away from him, and no one seemed to hear her screams over the sounds of the party. The man smirked at her, seemingly enjoying her screaming as his hands roamed over her body. "Let go! Peste bastardo cavalcato! Aiuto! Please, someone!"

Meanwhile, Ezio leaned over the girl at the bar. She had a hand on his cheek, running her thumb over his scar. "How did you get such a _distinguishing_ scar?"

"Oh, that was so long ago…" He said, glancing over her head into the crowd. He had not seen Rosa in several minutes and was beginning to worry. Where was she? How would they know who won the bet if she was not within sight of him? His chest tightened uncomfortably with every second that passed without her in his sight. Something just did not feel right. He only barely heard the girl speak to him. "But I'm sure there's a very interesting story that goes along with it…"

"Ah, mi scusi, bella." He smiled apologetically, removing her hand from his face. The girl pouted and moved to place her hand on his knee. She leaned in towards him, licking her lips seductively. "Don't say that, bello… Can't I persuade you to stay, somehow?"

"I need to go." He shook his head and moved her hand, standing up from his seat. He hardly noticed her flirting and had nearly completely forgotten his and Rosa's bet, though he could have easily just won it. The feeling of anxiety continued to build in his chest and his intuition told him something was very wrong. He looked apologetically at the girl and kissed her hand before moving away from her to the last place he had seen Rosa. He did not bother glancing back at the girl, though he was sure she was staring after him with a love struck look on her face. He looked around as his whole body tensed, not seeing her anywhere. Suddenly, he caught the sound of her voice coming from behind him. He moved toward the sound, spotting an alleyway off of the square. Moving to the alley's entrance, his eyes tensed, turning a deep golden color as he used his eagle vision. Deeper in the alley, he saw Rosa – outlined in gold – and the man he had sent her to for their bet – outlined in red – with his hands all over her. Rosa flailed wildly but the man had her completely overpowered.

Rosa's eyes were wide with panic as the man's hands roamed all over her body. Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, she shifted to look at the new figure that entered the alley. She felt a sudden wave of relief as she saw it was Ezio. Much to her attacker's confusion, she whispered to herself. "Meno male!"

Ezio was fuming as he approached, not hesitating for even a moment as he brought his fist back and decked the man in the side of his head. Rosa hurried to Ezio's side as the man scrambled back to his feet, raising his arms defensively. "Relax, amico! She pursued me. I wasn't doing anything she didn't want. I was not aware that she belonged to you."

"Stronzo! You lying motherfucker!" Rosa yelled, raising her fists in the air. Ezio's body tensed and his face distorted into something vicious. He lunged forward, punching the man square in the face; blood gushed from under his hand as his covered his newly broken nose. With no hesitation, Ezio released his hidden blade and went to stab the man directly in the eye socket. He only stopped when Rosa called out to him. "Ezio, don't!"

With a snarl, he retracted the blade, still leaning over the man. Though he wanted so badly to kill him, he knew Rosa was right; this was not a life he was meant to take. He reluctantly stood up and stepped back. Rosa stepped forward, and kicked the man in the crotch as hard as she could, spouting a whole bunch of obscenities at him before stepping back to Ezio's side.

"I could've taken him." She said as they turned to leave the alley, but when she grabbed Ezio's arm, she gave herself away. Her whole body shook as she leaned against him. She hated being powerless and though she was quick to act tough and run her mouth, she was no different than other girls when it came to being overpowered by a man. No matter how tough the young thief was, being pinned to a wall and overpowered was a terrifying thing. Ezio put his arm around her back and steered her to an out of the way bench. There, he stroked her hair and let her hold him around his torso tightly, spouting off random curses. "It's alright, tesoro. You're alright."

Their quiet moment was cut short, however, when Ezio spotted a group of rather large thugs approaching them. Their size did not worry him – he could take on a few large brutes in his sleep – however, their weapons were a different story. At least two of them had long swords, while the others had axes and hammers. Ezio, on the other hand, had left all but his bracers and hidden blades in Rosa's bedroom. Still, he stood up as they approached, blocking Rosa partly from view. One of them stepped in front of the others, holding his long sword across his shoulders. "Do you think you can strike Vincenzo Abruzzo and get away with it, stronzo!"

"Sì, idioti, I do." Ezio smirked at them and Rosa looked past him at the men. There were eight of them, all heavily armed. Ezio may be an amazing assassin, but going against all these men by himself with nothing but his blades was a lot for him to take on, not to mention all the attention he would bring to himself if he killed them all. For now he was just a punk that beat up some nobleman, but when he had eight dead men at his feet there would be no doubt he was the assassin everyone was after. She stood up behind him, grabbing one of his wrists. "Let it go. It's not worth it."

"Your woman tells you what to do? What a faggot! I'll kill you!" The one man lounged forward and Ezio pulled his arm free of Rosa's, grabbing the man's blade and breaking his arm at his elbow. He screamed in pain, dropping the blade and clutching his broken arm. The assassin gripped the hilt of the long sword and pointed it at the other men. The look on his face was now that of a killer. "You fuckers think you can just have any women you please? I'll put you in your place!"

"Ezio, please!" Rosa grabbed for his arm again, this time pulling with all her might. This was enough to throw him off balance and he had to drop the sword and pull her into his arms as he dodged the second man's attack. The third man swung right after, and Ezio blocked his attack with one of his bracers, holding Rosa close to his chest. She glanced up at his face. "Please Ezio, you know we're much faster than them. Let's run."

She watched a smirk grow on his lips and sighed with relief. A moment later, they were dashing away from the men, their hands clamped tightly together. She held up her skirt with one hand, glad she had decided to wear her regular shoes, while Ezio grinned broadly and weaved through the crowd without slowing. The men shouted from behind them. "Come back, stronzi!"

They turned a corner, heading out of the district, laughing now as they sprinted through the streets. No matter how many times she found herself running, she could not help but love the thrill of it. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest and her lungs burned as she moved as fast as her legs could carry her, sneaking the occasional glance at Ezio as he pulled her along by the hand. He laughed, even as he gasped for air, his eyes wild as they dodged the people in the streets. The young assassin pulled her down another bend and without hesitating, jumped right into a cart of flowers. She landed on top of him, flowers flying everywhere. They continued laughing, as they tried not to breath in any of the petals. It was only when they heard the voices of the men looking for them that they tried to stop.

"Shh, zitto." Ezio said between laughs and pressed his lips against hers. She giggled against his mouth at first but calmed down as he deepened the kiss, running his tongue across her teeth. Rosa loved the way he kissed her, as if he could never get enough of her. She leaned into him, hearing the men speak as they passed by the flower cart. "I thought you said you saw them go this way!"

"I did! I don't know where they went!" Ezio's hands slid over her back protectively as their voices grew closer. He broke their kiss and pressed his lips against her jaw by her ear. Their footsteps stopped right in front of the cart. "They have to be around here somewhere."

They held their breaths as the men walked around a bit, hearts pounding feverishly in their chests. Rosa pressed her face against the crook of Ezio's neck and he let one of his hidden blades extend. After a minute, the men gathered back together. "Just admit you lost them."

"It wasn't my fault! They went this way!" They heard one of the men get struck and fall to the ground. "They still have to be in the area! Split up and search! Find them or the boss will have our heads!"

"Sì, sir!" The other men spoke in unison. Their leader yelled at them, stomping his foot. "And when you find them, you better beat that man within an inch of his life! I don't care what you do to the girl."

The men snickered and Ezio tighten his grip on her further as she muttered against his neck. "I'll slit their throats. I bastardi."

"Get moving!" Their leader barked again and the men scattered. Ezio and Rosa stayed still, keeping their breathing as shallow as possible until they were sure the men were gone. She sat up after a while, straddling him as she peered out, seeing no one. Ezio's hands moved to her hips and she ignored his touches as she scanned the area. "They're gone."

"Took them long enough." Ezio said, sitting up and kissing her neck once before they both climbed out of the flowers. Again, they were laughing, quietly this time, as they brushed away the flowers that clung to their clothes and hair. They removed their masks. Ezio tucked his away without bothering to look at it, but Rosa noticed the broken ribbon and torn lace from when the man had grabbed her. She frowned. "Mi dispiace, Ezio. It's broken."

"Do not worry about that." He said, pulling her closer and taking the mask from her hand. Rosa snatched it back quickly, holding close to her chest. "No, I want to keep it."

He smiled as she tied it to one of the ribbons on her dress and pulled her in for another kiss. She happily kissed him back, but pulled away quickly. "We shouldn't stay here. They might come back."

"You're right." He said, and held out his arm for her, which she took without hesitation. "I think its time we turn in for the night. We've caused enough trouble."

"Smartest thing you've said all night." Rosa grinned and they started back to the palazzo.

oooooooooooo

One more chapter! I hope you like how I'm portraying Ezio and Rosa. I'm having a lot of fun with them. =) This is actually my fav chapter. R&R please!

**Translations:**

_Mia bella rosa_- my beautiful rose (clearly a play on her name. lol)

_Va bene_- Ok

_Tesoro_- Teasure/Darling/Dear

_Puttana-_ whore

_Cara_- Dear

_Assassino_- assassin. Duh.

_Figlio di puttana_- Son of a whore

_Peste bastardo cavalcato! Aiuto!-_ plague ridden bastard! Help!

_Mi Scusi_- Excuse me

_Meno male_- Thank God

_Amico-_ Friend

_Stronzo_- asshole

_Zitto_- shush/silent/quiet

_Mi Dispiace_- I'm sorry


	4. Chapter 3

And tada! The last chapter! And there's a LEMON. You've been warned. SEX SCENE. Do not read if you don't want to! Don't complain in reviews or something, because you've been warned. It's not extremely graphic, though, so if you want to read, it's not too bad. Hell, just read it and see for yourself…

Anyway, hope you enjoy this last installment of 'Bet' in this chapter. I really tried to capture both sides of Ezio in this chapter. I admit, I'm kind of nervous about this chapter, because I don't know if I went a little over the top with it. I really tried to capture what was going on in Rosa's head and Ezio's as well, but I keep thinking 'did I let my inner fangirl get away from me on this one?'. I'm pretty sure the answer is yes. Ah, I'm so anxious! Anyway… I hope you like it. –fingers crossed-

**DISCLAIMER:** Assassin's Creed and all of its characters belong to Ubisoft and I make no claims to ownership of them. I make no financial gains off of this story and have written this piece of fanfiction purely for entertainment.

oooooooooooooooooo

"_We shouldn't stay here. They might come back."_

"_You're right." He said, and held out his arm for her, which she took without hesitation. "I think its time we turn in for the night. We've caused enough trouble."_

"_Smartest thing you've said all night." Rosa grinned and they started back to the palazzo._

_ooooooooooooooo_

Within a few blocks of home, she felt Ezio's grip around her back stiffen drastically. She glanced up at him, seeing his gaze focus on a particular group of men ahead of them. There were three of them, not guards, but definitely thugs. They were the same men from earlier. Ezio released the hidden blade on one of his wrists, ready to fight them, but thought better of it as they grew closer and he saw their weapons. He had left all but his blades behind when he came out with her tonight and she was certainly in no position to fight them. Instead, he grabbed her body close and turned her toward the nearest building, pressing her firmly between his body and the wall. She pressed her hands back against his chest, finding herself crushed between him and the building. "Ezio, what are you…?"

"Shh." He hissed and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. Her questions fell away as he did this and she felt her eyes sliding closed. Ezio's, however, stayed opened as he glanced in the direction of their pursers. One of them looked over and muttered to his companions. "Those two… they look just like…"

Suddenly, she felt Ezio's hand up her skirt, moving along her inner thigh. She was stuck halfway between a moan and an outraged gasp. He was making a move _now _of all times? It was not that it did not feel great, but she certainly was not okay with him feeling her up in public, not to mention when they had enemies in hot pursuit. Again Ezio hissed against her lips before deepening their kiss. She did not have much of a choice as his fingers made it to the top of her thigh, caressing her most private place. She gasped and went to pull away from him, but he put his hand on the back of her neck and held her in place as he pressed his fingers against her, making her moan against his lips.

One of the men had moved closer to take a better look, but soon stepped back, only seeing what Ezio was doing to her. The others joined him, making sounds of disgust. "In public! How disgraceful! Carnevale always brings out such scum!"

"I'm tired of searching for those two." One of the others barked and the group started off again down the street. Rosa did not hear them anymore with Ezio's hand at work between her legs. Another of the thugs agreed. "Let's go back and tell the boss they ran off with their tails between their legs. It's not like we'll ever see those two again."

"I agree. The boss does not need to know we lost them." Their voices soon became too distant to hear, sounding little more than a distant mumble, then disappearing completely from their ears. It was at this point that Ezio's hand retreated from under her skirt and he stepped back from Rosa, breaking their kiss. She fell forward against his chest, her legs feeling like rubber from all of a minute of Ezio's hands and lips on her. She looked up at him, her eyes still dreamy, but his gaze was focused on the men in the distance. She would never admit it aloud, but this definitely stung at her pride. Was he really not at all affected by their kiss or the fact the he had just fingered her in public. She hissed through her teeth and pushed Ezio away from her. He looked back at her, a coy smile on his lips. "That got rid of them."

Rosa slapped him across the face, tightening her jaw in aggravation. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me in public again."

"Does that mean I am still allowed to do _that_ in private." That infamous smirk settled on Ezio's face as he stared down at her, rubbing his now reddened cheek. Her ego hurt a little less at his comment, but she still wore her annoyed expression proudly. Ezio leaned in close to her with little regard for his own safety. "And don't pretend you didn't enjoy it, not when you moaned like that."

"E-Ezio!" This broke her expression and she felt the heat rise in her face. He grinned, quite satisfied with this reaction after waiting so many months for her to let him touch her like that. "I'm glad, mi amore, that you are not beyond my charms. You wounded me, pretending you would not have me."

"Nothing could wound your pride." She retorted, pushing against his chest at his overdramatic confession. To this, he only moved closer to her, pressing her back up against the wall. His next confession was the one that shocked her, because she had not been expecting him to make such a confession when it was already clear that she was willing to join him in his bed. "Only when the woman is someone I am honestly pursuing."

"E-" She opened her mouth, then shut it, finding no quick-witted response to counter him. Instead, she thought for a moment and answered him honestly. "Why wouldn't you say that from the beginning?"

To this he shrugged slightly, flashing her a sheepish smile. "I only know one way of doing things, cara."

Sighing heavily, she leaned up to kiss his cheek. She spoke before really thinking about what she was saying. "Well I guess I wouldn't love you if you weren't you."

"Love, cara?" Ezio smirked, leaning in closer. Rosa felt a blush form on her cheeks. She had just used the word "love" referring to him. Sure he had confessed he cared for her as a lot more than a one-night-stand, but he had not even come close to saying he _loved_ her and she had just blurted it out without thinking. Instead of staying for Ezio's taunting, she pushed hard against his chest, breaking free of him and continuing on the route back to the palazzo at a quick walk. He caught her quickly, bringing his arm around her waist and dodging her inevitable jab at his crotch. She was at his mercy. She did not want to hear what he had to say next; however, the words that came out of his mouth were not the ones she was expecting. Instead, he pulled her close, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke. "Ti amo, mia bella donna."

"You do?" She said shyly, leaning back into his embrace and placing her hands on his. When had she fallen so far in love with him? She had always thought she was too proud to be in love. She grew up not believing in love. Men did not fall in love; they fell in lust. She had promised herself that she would never be just another conquest. She was Rosa: the thief, the tease, and the untouchable. He was the first to stir up these feelings in her and though she felt pathetic for having no control over her emotions, she did not want to resist her feelings. It was so much easier to let herself sink and hope he would catch her. He held her tightly, his lips still close to her ear. His voice was low and sent a chill through her body. "Sì, I do."

"…Ti amo, Ezio." She spoke softly, leaning further back into him. He spun her around in his arms and held her close, kissing her lips. Her hands ran along his chest, settling on his collar. His voice was sincere and his kiss was soft, seeming more honest words ever could. She kissed him back, but shoved him away as his hands began to wander. "What did I tell you about doing that in public, stronzo? I am not one of your puttane comune!"

"Ah, mi dispiace, tesoro!" He said, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically. Rosa glanced around her and was glad the street was mostly clear of people. Ezio moved closer, taking her hand in his and leading her along again. She glanced up at his face, seeing his grin as they walked. She glanced back at the ground in front of her. "Pervertito."

"I'm just excited, mi amore." He said, leaning over and kissing her cheek as they entered the courtyard. She smiled back at him but said nothing, only continued up the stairs and back to her room. She barely got the door shut as Ezio pulled her into his arms, lifting her up and dropping her lightly on the bed. She smirked up at him and pulled at the buckles of his clothing. He leaned over her now, kissing her lips as he skillfully slipped the seemingly tight dress down her shoulders. "You wear too much armor, amore. Maybe you should try not getting hit instead?"

"Ah, where is my armor against your words?" Ezio laughed and pulled back for a moment to undo his cape, armor and bracers, then his belt, sash and assassin's cloak, leaving him in his undershirt and pants. She took this chance to reach for his crotch, sliding her fingers into his pants and grazing his manhood. He moaned and she smiled. "You are not immune to my charms either, _bello_."

"I never claimed to be, cara." He grinned, gazing into her eyes with a powerful stare. He held himself up on one hand and pulled her skirt up with the other, running his hand up her thigh as he did. She ran one hand along his shaft, while the other worked to pull all the cloth down from his hips. He grunted with each stroke of her hand, feeling himself grow harder under her fingers. Suddenly she pulled her hand away and he hissed almost painfully. She smiled up at him, both hands on his hips. "Say it again, Ezio. Tell me you love me."

"Sì, tentatrice. I love you." He said, taking one of her hands from his hips and placing it back where it had been. She pulled her hand back again, though, much to his aggravation, and shook her head. Believing the words of a man who is desperate for satisfaction would only be foolish. Ezio sighed and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers softly. He whispered against her lips. "Ti amo, Rosa. I do."

Rosa moved to kiss him again, bringing her hands back to their previous task. Her actions were cut short, however, as his hands moved between her legs. She whimpered loudly, gripping his member tightly as his fingers moved within her folds. He gasped painfully as her grip went from pleasuring to agonizing. "Not so rough, bella mia."

"Mi dispiace." She managed, and brought her hands to his back instead, digging her fingers into his shoulder blades and closing her eyes. He pressed a finger deep into her, adding another after a moment. She clung to him desperately as he moved his fingers in her cavity, moaning all the while. Soon, he added a third, digging even further into her. She moaned and bit her tongue painfully. "Enough foreplay, do it, _assassin_."

"Begging for mercy already, la mia preda?" He chuckled, leaning in to kiss her lips softly as he pressed his fingers further into her. She gasped, her hips buckling against his hand. She looked at with desperate green eyes as he spoke. "I am only trying to prepare you, bella. Do you want me to hurt you?"

"I will be the one who does the hurting if you don't-" She moaned, digging her hands into his back as he cut her off with his fingers. She could hardly control her breathing as she spread her legs further for him. She was already at his mercy, whether or not she wanted to be. He had her right where he wanted her. She bit her bottom lip, not ready to give up all her power just yet. Since her body was under his control, she bit back with her tongue. "I am no virgin, assassino. You are not the first to pierce me."

She saw the slight wrinkle of his nose and tightening of his brow. Though he hid it well, she could tell that this bothered him. He did not like the idea of the woman that he loved being in the arms of another. It had been a long time ago, before she had met him. She had been sent to rob the home of a nobleman who was supposed to be away at his villa in the country. As it turned out, he was home when she arrived and she found herself cornered with a sword at her throat. He threatened to call the guards and have her hung, and she offered up her body as an alternative. She could not die yet, not with Antonio expecting her home in a few hours and the thieves' guild needing her earnings to survive. He took up her offer gladly and fucked her on the floor where he had caught her. She had not enjoyed it, nor had he made any effort on her behalf. After he had fallen asleep, practically on top of her, and she happily slit his throat and took all of his gold and jewels with her. She had never told anyone about what had happened, but did not regret giving herself up to stay alive – until now. She knew Ezio would assume that the man to take her virginity had been one of the thieves and she would not tell him otherwise. Soon, his lips parted and he leaned in closer to her. "But you are a virgin to me, mi amore. I am not any other man."

"That you aren't, bello." She smiled at him and tried to keep her breathing even, despite how impossible it was. A moment later, Ezio pressed his fingers as deeply as he could into her and she gasped, forcing her hips up into his hand. He smirked with contentment at her reaction and kissed her deeply. She let her body relax into him, digging at his back. She did not try to fight his spell anymore; it felt too good. He continued to kiss her, but pulled his fingers out of her and placed both his hands on her hips. She whimpered against his lips and tangled her hands in his hair. He smiled and pressed her thighs apart, guiding them around his hips. After moving comfortably between her legs, he flipped them over and sat up as he pressed her sheath onto his sword with his hands on her hips. She yelped against his lips and went to pull away from their kiss, but Ezio brought a hand to the back of her neck and held her in place as he continued to sink into her. She could feel his chest rumble as he groaned, savoring the feeling of her tightening around him. His hand on her hip dug into the soft skin there, while his other hand rubbed gentle circles against her neck. Once he was fully of inside her, he let her head go and she pulled back, biting her lip and pressing her face into his neck. He was right; it did hurt. Though she was not a virgin, she was tight and he was larger than most. He rubbed her back gently as she dug her nails into his neck. His voice was soft and comforting in her ear. "Be patient, mi amore. You need to adjust."

Again, He was right. After a minute or two, the pain ebbed away, leaving only pleasure in its wake. Her body felt hot as he pressed kisses into her neck and she wondered how he did not feel her burning. She squirmed a bit on his lap and he looked up to meet her gaze. His eyes were dark and filled with lust, and she found herself even more in love with him than a moment before. "Feeling better, tesoro?"

"Sì, _much_ better." She said, no quick-witted response to be found. He kissed her lips for a moment and unlaced the back of her dress. She felt it fall loosely around her shoulders and lifted her arms so that he could slip it off over her head. He smiled at her and she could not help but feel a little embarrassed to be completely bare in front of him. He seemed to notice her uneasiness as he ran him hands down her back, both cold and hot against her skin. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, bella mia."

"Do not joke, stronzo." She said, her eyes glancing away from him. She had never thought of herself as a very beautiful woman. Sure, she would agree that she was easy on the eyes, but with her thin frame and the scars that marked her skin, she could never live up to the courtesans or the other soft and luscious women he had been with. He was such a liar.

"It is no joke, Rosa." He said and leaned down to kiss the swell of her right breast, his hand cupping the other. She squirmed again, not used to such attention. Grunting as she shifted, his lips moved back up her shoulder and kissed a scar that ran across her right shoulder blade. "You are so beautiful, my love."

"Ezio…" She felt the heat rise in her face and was unsure of how to respond. Though she disagreed with him, she did not think his words were a lie. Her thoughts were cut short, however, as he kicked off his boots and shimmied his pants down and off his legs. She moaned as he moved within her, even if it was only slightly, and reached for his shirt, pulling it over his head. Scars covered his chest and she moved to kiss them, placing her hands on his lower back. He smiled and put his hand under her chin. She lifted her head to look at him and he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "We're two of a kind, bella."

"Ti amo." She responded softly and kissed him again. She now understood what he meant. He moved uncomfortably under her, his hips buckling up towards hers. They had been talking far too long and his body was growing impatient. Both of them moaned. His voice was rough with lust as he spoke. "Top or bottom, my thief?"

"Have your way with me, assassin." She said, leaning in and biting his lip gently. He smirked and pressed a hand again her hip. "As you wish, amore."

As he spoke, he held her hips to his and flipped them over so she was laying flat against the bed with him between her legs. Their eyes met as he loomed over her and she found herself trembling underneath him. Growing up as the abandoned child of a nobleman and a whore, it had always been easy for her to dislike men. All her life, Rosa fought to prove herself in a world that claimed she belonged under a man and could be nothing other than a bearer of children. Even among the thieves, she always had to be the best at everything. To be taken seriously, she always had to outrun, out-climb, and out-steal every other thief. Because of this, she did not like giving up her control or being overpowered by any anyone. Antonio had always been the only man she showed any weakness to, then came Ezio. Though she did feel the need to challenge him to prove herself, she had never been so comfortable or eager around a man before. Lying beneath him now, she did not feel her normal apprehensions towards men. Having _him_ between her legs, the idea of bearing _his_ children: it felt right. If it was him, she would be alright with it. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, running her thumb along the scar that ran across his lips. He closed his eyes as she did and tilted his head, kissing her hand. Her chest ached as he did this and she whispered his name softly. "_Ezio…_"

"_Mia rosa_." He smiled and leaned down for a moment to brush his lips against hers. She took a deep breath in and let it out shakily, her hands trembling with excitement. He brought one hand to her breast and the other along the inside of her thigh, pressing his fingers into her skin. Leaning in toward her, he smirked and moved his hand along her thigh in the direction of her core. She closed her eyes tightly and ran her nails along his back as he pushed her thigh down away from his hips, moving her other thigh to match. He kissed her neck just below her ear and slid his hand around to her butt, holding her hips up towards his own. After a moment, he brought his hips back, pulling nearly all the way out of her before sinking in again. She let out a long moan as he did, spreading her legs as far apart as they would go and arching her toes. They found their rhythm quickly and grinded their hips together over and over at a steady pace. She tried to hold her tongue but found herself moaning and whimpering with every thrust. She heard him grunt and moan as he arched his head back, clearly enjoying himself. His name passed her lips more than once and though he loved hearing her pleasure filled noises as he made love to her, he knew they would wake up the other thieves with all the noise they were making. He leaned down and kissed her, muffling the sweet sounds he was coaxing from her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, getting as close as possible to him. He moved his hand off her butt and placed on the mattress beside her head, holding himself up. He grabbed a fistful of sheets and moved his hand off her breast to her thigh. With his hand no longer holding her body down to the bed, she arched her back against him, pressing her chest against his. He moaned at the feeling of her bare chest against his own and pressed himself even further into her.

As they came closer to their climax, they sped up their pace. Rosa's arms held on to both of Ezio's shoulders as her head floated in ecstasy. Each time their hips met felt better than the last as he pounded deep inside of her. As expected, he had amazing endurance, and it was not until she reached her peak, feeling her body tighten up around him and her eyes roll back in her head, that he reached his limit and spilled into her. He let out a feral groan and sunk his teeth into her left shoulder and she let out a scream into the crook of his neck. His body collapsed on top of her and they lay still, recovering. After a minute, he rolled off of her, breaking their connection. She turned over as well and leaned on her elbow to see his face. "Ezio, you…"

"Are amazing, I know." She looked down at him to see a huge smile on his face. She smiled back at him, a playful spark in her eyes. Her body felt warm, especially at her abdomen. She could not remember ever feeling better than she did right now. "I was going to say 'have a huge ego', but I suppose you're right as well."

"Grazie mille, my love." He said, and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes as he kissed her and moved to kiss his lips, leaning over him as he laid flat against the bed. He gladly kissed her back, placing one hand on her cheek and the other on her side just under her arm. She ran one hand along his chest, starting at his pecks and moving all the way down to the trail of hair on his stomach that led to his neither reigns. He growled against her lips and she pulled back, giggling softly. He smiled up at her and brought a hand to the back of her head, pulling her back in for another kiss. When he pulled away again, she grinned and moved to straddle him. Her hands ran along his chest, digging her nails against his skin. "When do we begin again?"

"Ah, Rosa, you're killing me!" He said, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her down for another kiss . "I am tired and have much work to do tomorrow. Not to mention, there are only a few hours left until the sun rises. It will have to wait until tomorrow night."

"Figlio di una cagna." Rosa hissed but returned his kiss before slipping off of him and pressing her body against his side. He laughed softly as she cursed; he certainly liked his women feisty. She could see him glance at her face as he reconsidered her offer of a second round, but she saw the fatigue in his eyes. His day must have been very hard on him. She reached up to stroke his cheek as he moved onto his side to face her. There was a contented smile on his face as he looked at her. She wrinkled her nose, unused to the attention, but not disliking it. He leaned in and brushed her hair away from her neck, kissing the skin just under her ear.

"Hmm…" Rosa hummed softly, moving her hands to his neck as his kisses moved down to her shoulder. His hands found their way to her waist and she again wondered if he had reconsidered. She knew she should stop him and make him get some rest, but it just felt so good. She waited for his actions to become more aggressive – for his hands to find a more _delicate_ place to touch or his kisses to grow rougher – but he only kept up with his soft kisses, his hands pressing lightly on her waist. After a while, he whispered against her neck. "Sei una rosa in un giardino di erbacce."

"Most would consider me the weed." She replied softly, her eyes shut a she kept her hands on his neck and rested her head on her pillow. Ezio's kisses moved back up her neck and along her jaw. "They are fools who would crush the flowers just to satisfy their greed and _desires_. They are the weeds."

"Ezio." She whispered his name. She moved to see his face, but he pulled her close before she could. She knew he was thinking of his ancestors now, and their unending struggle for justice in a world ruled by cruelty and greed. It was a world that called the people who had nothing and did what they could to survive the 'scum', and the people who sat on their thrones and kept everything for themselves while the people suffered 'noble'. She saw it the other way around. He mumbled softly into her hair. "I love the way you say my name."

Rosa had learned a lot about him over the time he came to visit her at night. She had seen the sad look in his eyes when he finally shared the tales of his previous life with her. She had seen him sigh pathetically when he thought to tell her the stories that really mattered, though they seemed to be about such trivial things. She had seen him mourn for his old life and for his ancestors who shared a fate like his own for what seemed like an endless battle. He always grew quiet after they spoke of such things and she would leave him alone until he eventually fell asleep, then tuck her arms carefully around his waist and tell him it was for justice. Justice was their goal, and it was a goal worthwhile, even if it took an eternity to achieve. She sighed at the memories. That was how she had fallen in love with him, because underneath all of the cockiness and shallow behavior was a man of substance. "Tell me, marito, what is on your mind?"

"Moglie…" He said and moved to kiss her lips but she pulled away and put her hand under his chin. She looked him in his sorrow filled eyes and spoke. "Snap out of it, stronzo. Do not go holding all those emotions inside that pretty little head of yours and think you can just use me as a release. You're going to have to use your words."

"Damn woman." Ezio grumbled and she was glad to see that spark in his eyes again. He took her hand off of his face and brought her close. His hands ran up her spin, sending a chill through her body as she found herself pressed against his chest. She settled her hands on his shoulders and her head by his neck. His throat viberated softly as he spoke. "I haven't been with a woman I actually cared about since… well, since this whole mess began. It makes me think of i miei genitori."

"I'm not exactly the kind of girl you'd want to take home to your parents, idiota." Rosa said, but snuggled closer to him still. Ezio chuckled softly. "Nonsense, my father would've loved you! He would've thought it suiting that I fell in love with a woman who would kick my asino if I ever thought of fooling around."

"Not that you ever would think of such a thing." She played along, reaching to grab his cheek with her hand before returning it to his neck. He smiled into her hair, his arms tightening around her back. "Oh never, mia bella donna. Not with you to come home to."

"Rifiuti." She mumbled and he ignored her, continuing. "My parents were very much in love. Love was very important to them. They wouldn't have cared what you were as long as we love each other."

"I… wish I could've met them. Your family." Ezio sighed sadly as she said this. Though his sister and mother still lived, Claudia had settled into a life that diminished the spunk in her personality and his mother had left them all but physically as she mourned the death of her two sons and beloved husband. They were a shadow of their former selves. His family, as he knew them, were gone. It was a realization he was still struggling with. Why was it him that survived? His father would have been able to take better care of his mother and sister. Federico had always been smarter than him – and better at planning; he would have handled the situation far better than he did, maybe even saved their lives. Then there was Petruccio; sweet, sick, _young_ Petruccio who had not even had his first kiss yet. Why did he live while they had to die? "I will never have that life again."

"You may yet. This life you have now cannot go on forever. There will be time for a family." She told him, hoping to cheer him up a bit. His life could not be revenge forever. One day, it had to stop. She brushed her lips against his Adam's apple, feeling him shallow. She knew that this would be little comfort to him; it had been so many years since he had lost his family and begun his revenge, and he still felt so far from his goal. "I may have my revenge one day, but I will _always_ be an assassin."

"Your father… your ancestors had both." Rosa reminded, and moved her hands down to his chest, her fingers gliding gently over his skin. She kissed his neck then his jaw softly, trying to comfort him. He was quiet for some time, thinking of what she had said. After a minute, he pulled back to look her in the eyes earnestly. "When that day comes, Rosa, come home with me. Be my wife. Bear my children."

She could not help but laugh at him when he said this. Had he lost his mind? Why would he want someone like her for a wife? Still, his voice sent shivers down her spin as he spoke. She had never wanted to be a wife and mother before he had come along, but when he spoke of it she felt her heart jump at the idea. "I am a lowly thief with a foul mouth and short temper, Ezio, and the bastard child of a nobleman and a whore. How could you want me as your wife?"

"But I do, bella. None of that matters to me." Ezio said, and then formed that smirk she both loved and hated on his lips. "If anything, it makes you even more appealing."

"Alright, assassino. When you are ready to settle down I will _consider_ being your wife." She mirrored his smirk and brought her hand to his cheek. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, as if to show her how serious he was. She returned his kiss and pulled away, becoming serious. "But I want you to promise me something."

"Anything, mi amore." He said, watching her. His eyes were an intense hazel that told her he was taking her seriously. She took a deep breath and brought her hands along his jaw line, feeling the stubble of his unshaven face. She knew he would not like what she had to say to him next, because he would honestly believe he could resist his temptations. However, she knew him better; it wasn't that he didn't love her, but the stress of his job and need for a release of his stress and anger that would turn him towards temptation. Ezio did not like to talk about what troubled him; instead he tried to bury himself to hide from them. Unfortunately, what he liked to bury himself in most was women.

"I am no fool, Ezio. I know you do a lot of traveling and a man as needy as you cannot go without a woman in his bed for very long." He opened his mouth to object, but she raised a finger in front of his lips and he stopped. "Do not pretend this isn't true. So, I am giving you _permission_ to do so, under two conditions: one, you may only do it only when you are desperate, and two, in Venezia you are only _mine_. I may be a thief but I do have my honor to protect."

"Rosa, I don't think-" He started but again she stopped him, this time by pulling his lips down to hers. He gladly kissed her, running his hands up into her hair. Her kiss did not distract him, though, and as she pulled away he continued. "I don't think you give me enough credit."

"Just remember what I said. Alright, idiota?" She sighed, secretly hoping he was right, but knowing him too well to express the feeling aloud. Instead, she stroked his cheek and leaned her head against her opposite arm, which was propped up on her pillow. He placed a hand on the swell of her hip, his piecing gaze on her face. His thumb pressed against her skin, just inside of her hipbone. His grip felt possessive as he moved closer to her, a slight frown on his lips. He sighed, finally shutting his eyes, but the faint frown remained. "…I will, bella."

She bit the inside of her lip and continued to stroke his cheek. She did not like seeing him like this, with the weight of the world of his shoulders. It had not been her intention to put him in a mood like this one. She wondered if underneath his cocky attitude, he always felt this pang of guilt and loneliness when it came to those he loved. Reaching down to put her hand on his, she leaned in towards his face. Her lips brushed his cheek. "Have you rethought another round?"

He didn't respond, only breathed softly against her neck. She stroked his hand gently. "Ezio?"

There was still no response, though he did sigh against her cheek. His arm slid around her waist, pulling her closer. Her hands returned to his chest and she pulled back just enough to catch a glimpse of his face. There was a soft expression on his features and his lips were slightly parted as he breathed in and out. He had fallen asleep. She smiled, pressing a kiss against the edge of his mouth and bringing her arms around his back, resting her head on his upper arm. "Sweet dreams, amore."

End.

ooooooooooooooo

Ehhh, I'm so anxious! I know, I went a little over the top. Ehhhh -hids-

_Ti amo_- I love you

_Stronzo_- Asshole

_Figlio di una cagna-_ Son of a bitch

_Sei una rosa in un giardino di erbacce_- You are a rose in a garden of weeds

_Marito-_ husband

_Moglie_- Wife

_I Miei Genitori-_ My parents

_Rifiuti-_ Rubbish/Garbage/Bullshit


End file.
